


The Untitled Wanda Maximoff Story

by SydneyPursuedByABear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-WandaVision, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyPursuedByABear/pseuds/SydneyPursuedByABear
Summary: In a Post-WandaVision AU, Wanda gets sick (Oh no! [but also oh yes because I like hurt/comfort]).This is set between WandaVision and Multiverse of Madness, and will likely be overwritten by MoM, so I wanted to get my thoughts out before the inevitable storm. Enjoy![this might be part of a longer work. it might not.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Untitled Wanda Maximoff Story

“Where’d you find her?”  
“She collapsed in a cabin in the middle of the Alps.”  
“What do we do when she wakes up”  
“We’ll deal with that later. Unless she says she wants to, she does not leave the compound. All medical personnel are coming to her. Understood?”  
Strange, Fury, Hill, and Monica walked alongside a stretcher, wheeling Wanda’s unconscious body through a SHIELD base. The group arrived at a room in the medical wing and hoisted Wanda onto the open hospital bed. Monica was left on monitoring duty.  
Soon enough, Wanda stirred awake. “What happened? Where am I? Why are you here?”  
Without moving from her post beside the door, Monica answered. “You collapsed at your cabin. Dr. Stephen Strange found you and brought you here.”  
“How did he find me?”  
“He said that he just ‘sensed’ you. Could you have cast some kind of distress spell before you went down?”  
“I don’t remember anything after this morning’s tea. You said I collapsed. What happened?”  
“We don’t know. Have you been feeling off lately?”  
“No. I haven’t felt anything. There is too much pain. It is easier not to feel anything, so I don’t.”  
“What are you even doing out there?”  
“Learning to control my magic.”  
“The book? Wanda, I know what you’re going through is tough, but turning to the dark arts is not the best way to deal with it.”  
Wanda lifted her arm and thrusted it forward, sending a small red flash forward, pinning Monica against the wall. “You have no clue what I’m going through. All the hurt I’ve caused. Everything that I lost.”  
“Wanda--”  
“I just want to bring them back. Vision. The boys. I want to do it right. Now, please get out of my way. I’d rather not make this ugly.” Wanda sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She stood up and took only a few steps before falling to the floor again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more. I might not. It depends on what I'm feeling, although I do have an idea of where this goes. Let me know if you want to see how this could move on.


End file.
